The Administrative Core for the hub will be based at the UCT Centre for Public Mental Health, with three personnel: Principal investigator, project manager and administrator. Prof Crick Lund, who will be the PI, will be responsible for the financial and intellectual leadership, operation and overseeing of the hub. The Project Coordinator will support all interactions with the Principal Investigator in protocol activities, co-ordinating the research and capacity development on a daily basis, ensuring and fostering effective interactions among investigators, an accelerated pace of research, and the adequate translation of research findings into appropriate modes of dissemination. The administrator will be responsible for daily administration and fiscal management. The administrative core will take responsibility for the leadership, day-to-day management, administration and co-ordination of all activities across the hub. It will be accountable internally to the hub's leadership group, made up of all partners, and externally to the NIMH Steering Committee, which will direct and co-ordinate activities across the three regional hubs. In order to ensure effective and timely communications between hub partners, the administrative core and NIMH staff, the administrative core will organize an annual face-to-face meeting with key hub members, quarterly teleconferences with the Research/ Capacity Development committees and NIMH staff, as well as co-ordinating quarterly narrative and financial reports. These meetings and documents will facilitate sustained support and review of programme activities. The structure and role of the Administrative Core within the hub will be based on lessons learned from the successes of the Mental Health and Poverty Project RPC. Key functions, roles and management strategies of the administrative core will include the establishment and management of contracts and finances; co-ordination of key hub activities pertaining to research and capacity development; facilitating communication between partners and collaborators, co-ordinating decision-making processes, overseeing of all monitoring and evaluation; co-ordinating the dissemination of research findings and data sharing: ensurino ethical research practices and management and resolution of conflicts within the Hub.